


His One

by Mickey_NotTheMouse



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Romance, Violence, law and order svu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_NotTheMouse/pseuds/Mickey_NotTheMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rafael Barba was married? From the first day we meet him in "Twenty Five Acts" what if he had a wife? The Love of his life. His one. How would she help him? Change him? Help SVU? Change SVU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make You Feel My Love

Thursday, August 16  
Rafael Barba walked in to his apartment, spent after another day in court. He set his brief case on the nearest counter as he loosened his tie, walking into the kitchen and throwing the colorful cloth on the table.  
He sighed as he looked at the city from the large windows, a smile coming onto his face as he caught the reflection of the microwave a bright yellow piece of paper attached to it.  
He turned away and plucked the note from the microwave, reading it to himself with a smile.

Mi amor,  
Dinner is in here, your favorite- as I guessed you could use something to lift your spirits after your first case at SVU. Heat it up on medium for three minutes, as it warms there is scotch in the liquor cabinet, glass of ice in the freezer. Once you’re done eating please put your dishes in the dishwasher and take the plate of pie from the fridge and the whip cream and join me in pour bedroom. I await your arrival, mi Corazon.  
XXXXX

Raphael smirked to himself, before following directions gladly.

As he sat, looking at the skyline of the city and eating his wife’s delicious food he thought about her. His wife was… amazing. An angel gifted to him by whatever higher power was out there, they had been married for three years, had dated for two years before that but had known each other growing up.

She was ten years younger than him, but years smarter in his opinion-and hers, they had grown up in the same apartment building, same floor actually. He had even baby sat her a couple of times and he and his friends had fended off some of the playground bullies she had made from sticking up to them. She was never one to back down from a challenge, a trait they both shared and Barba loved about her.  
After he went to college and set course on his path to being A.D.A they had lost touch. Barba knew nothing of the woman she had become until he attended a gala opening at the Met for the DA and literally ran into her.

She had been attending because the Met was her client. After gaining not only her law degree but her business degree from Columbia by the age of twenty two she had opened up her own consulting and public relations company, Riverway Company, she was quickly rising to the top. She had big named clients by the time she was twenty five, clients such as the Met, the Governor of New York, and the Military. When she had told him after they had started talking- after he nearly doused her in champagne- Rafael was impressed and enamored.

Not only was she smart, successful and unique, she was beautiful. Long gone was the little girl with pig tails and freckles. In her place, a beautiful woman with all the right curves covered in sun kissed tan skin, she had bright, stormy gray eyes, framed with dark, long lashes, full pink lips, and long dark hair. Rafael was hooked, and he wasn’t letting go.

Smiling to himself, Rafael took the pie, with two spoons on the plate, out of the fridge and remembered that first night with the woman who would become the love of his life. Rafael Barba was a lucky man, a loved man, and a loving man.

He loved his Aliyana with everything in him and he always would.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rafael climbed the stairs to their second story, pie in hand, he walked into their bedroom and smiled at the sight before him.

Aliyana looked up at him from over the edge of her book as she laid propped in bed, his pillow shoved under her nose and the blankets tucked in around her folded knees.

Aliyana lifted her head up when she noticed him, beaming up at him with her radiant smile.

“Hola mi amor, took you long enough,” she playfully chided, as he neared her. Setting the plate on her night stand he leaned down to kiss her.

As his lips met hers Aliyana’s arms came up to warp around his neck, pulling him in closer.

“Lo muy siento, mi àngel,” Rafael mumbled against her lips and Aliyana smiled, her hands dragging from him but stopping as she felt a bump on his neck.  
Her brows furrowing she turned away from him, inspecting his neck further.

“Papì, ¿Que es esto?” she softly prodded at a little nick in his neck, a scrape that had let a little trickle of blood on his neck.

Rafael sighed, “The belt must have nicked me.”

Aliyana’s eyes widened in shock, “The belt?” she asked skeptically.

Once more Rafael sighed, backing away he shed himself of pants and his shirts and crawled into bed around her as she set her book by the pie. Rafael snuggled beside he, wrapping her in his embrace as she laid against him, her fingers tracing unknown patterns against his chest.

He explained to her how he had gotten the jury to see what type of abuser this Adam Cain was on the stand by baiting him with the belt. He explained how he had control of the situation the entire time and there was nothing to worry about, to which Aliyana had simply rolled her eyes and reached for the pie, putting it in between them.

“All I ask, is that if you wish to make me a widow, a little warning would be nice,” she reprimanded, to which it was Rafael’s turn to roll his eyes. 

He playfully growled and pulled her closer, biting her ear softly as he whispered, “Nunca, I never want to leave you àngel, you know that,” he looked her in the eye, “Don’t you?”

Aliyana nodded mutely and kissed his lips once more, “Te amo, Rafi.”

Rafael smiled, kissing her forehead, “Te amo, mi vida.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning the two moved into their routine. Rafael started the shower as Aliyana slid downstairs to start the coffee before joining him in the shower. The two washed each other as the water slid over their bodies, this was their time. Every morning they made sure that they started their day this way, it was how they guaranteed they had at least twenty minutes for each other in the day, as they both had busy schedules- well Rafael did, Aliyana was the boss and made her own schedule.

After their shower the two got dressed for the day, the slow drip coffee waiting for them. Rafael dressed in one of his suits and she dressed in a white dress and magenta heels. Coming up to him, she took the tie from his hands and made it up for him, kissing him when she finished.

The two walked down the stairs, the sun shining through the floor to ceiling windows. Rafael poured the coffee as Aliyana set to work on breakfast, she diced fruit and scooped yogurt making them fresh parfaits as she sprinkled granola on top.

The two joined one another at the high top table, both looking out at the already awakened city. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate, Rafael’s hand taking hers on the table and lacing his fingers through hers.

“So, you will be at trial all day, si? But different case, no? The Cain case went to Jury deliberation yes?” Rafael nodded as he sipped on his coffee, “Ok, I will be in the office today just reviewing contracts and approving some new personnel, so maybe we can do lunch at recess?”

“Hm,” Rafael hummed, setting his coffee down, “Sounds good to me.”

“Of course I’ll meet you by the court house, Aijsen Ramen?” she asked, noting their favorite Asian cuisine in the area.

“Perfect,” Rafael smiled at her leaning in close and kissing her softly, “Te quiero, mi ángel, más que nada.”

Aliyana smiled and kissed him once more, her hands cupping his face, “Como Te amo, mi Superman.”


	2. Working Like a Dog

Raphael slipped away from his new colleagues, who were apart of his other case as well, and made his way to join his awaiting wife. He smiled to himself as he thought about her, he couldn’t help it. He had done that since their first date.

He hadn’t told his new colleagues about him being married, no one had asked. It wasn’t like he hid it, he wore his wedding ring proudly though it didn’t exactly look like a wedding ring. The two of them had gave each other customized rings on their special day made out of the wooden table where they had sat together at the Met gala, her idea of course- she was brilliant not only with books but with sentimentality- his idea was to have each other’s fingerprints engraved on the inside, a tribute to how they had touched each other’s lives. He wasn’t so bad with sentimentality either, not when it came to showing her his love. Her ring was also a connection piece to her engagement ring, a two karat diamond in a rose gold setting.

He knew eventually it would come out that he was married but for now it was nice to have the two separate lives. He had this dark, grim world where everything bad happened and he was charged with the duty of putting those who committed the bad, away from society. But with her he lived in a world where it was just him and her, making their life together and being happy- of course they had their arguments and fights like every couple, but he always knew at the end of the day he would come back to her, come back to their bed, her arms and her forgiveness.

He smiled at her as he sat down across from her and she looked up at him from her phone. She flashed a smile but he could tell it was tense and his brow furrowed.  
“What is it?”

Aliyana sighed and set her phone down, her hand scratching at her forehead, “Uh so you know that newbie I was talking to you about Anthony? The one Linda said I just had to hire?”

“Yeah, what about him?” Rafael asked skeptically.

“Well, Señor Know-It-All, thought he was doing me a huge favor by bringing in a new client. A big name. You’ll never guess who,” she dead panned giving him a pointed look.  
Rafael’s eyes widened in horror, “Oh no. You can’t be serious.”

Aliyana sighed, “Yep, Adam Cain. But don’t worry I didn’t approve the contract and I reprimanded the hotshot for going above his pay grade. But, Dìos mio, you just missed a very uncomfortable conversation and angry one too between me and his lawyer.”

“Oh I can guess, try going against that woman in court,” Rafael joked, now able to breathe knowing that his wife, his bad ass wife, was not working with the man who he was trying to put behind bars. Rafael was not afraid to admit that if he and his wife had to go up against each other in any sort of battle she would most likely win.

“Speaking of which how is it going?”

“The jury is still out. Baby, you know I can’t speak about-”

“Oh should I sign a nondisclosure or will our marriage license suffice?” she quipped with a raised brow and a smirk.

Rafael sighed, “Smart-ass” he mumbled and she scoffed, daring him to speak up, “It’s rough… she didn’t write the book.”

Aliyana’s eyes widened in shock, “What? Who did?” but their answer was delayed as the waitress brought them their food.

“The college professor… baby, I really don’t want to talk about this… its work, its crude and saddening… I just want to talk about us, you, our happiness… okay?”

Aliyana sighed and nodded, “Okay… so let’s talk… the team went over today, we’ll be walking into a brand new home tonight.”

Rafael smiled taking a bite. Their “apartment” wasn’t exactly just an apartment rather than a penthouse on East 67th Street. It had three bedrooms, five bathrooms, a roof top terrace, a downstairs terrace and much more. The team she talked about was their decorating team, they were on her payroll and worked on decorating and designing her offices across the U.S. but they also changed the decorum of their home whenever Aliyana or he wanted them too. Aliyana’s business was a “Fortune Five Hundred” company, and she made amazing money, more money than he ever would but it didn’t bother Rafael, they both worked hard, they both financially supported their life and Rafael was happy. He knew if he wanted to, he could leave the D.A’s office and become some hotshot attorney but doing what he did, stopping criminals who hurt people in unimaginable ways, is what he loved to do.

“Good, I’m hoping for a more fall feel,” Rafael noted and Aliyana smiled, “Theresa also told me they brought in Jacob today to look at the closet, to finally get the rotating shoe display in there as well as the rotating tie display and the electronic catalog… I sound like someone I would have hated ten years ago…” Aliyana sighed, dropping her head in shame.

Rafael took her hand, drawing her eyes back to him, “No, Ali you worked hard for this. You get to spoil yourself and make your damn closet the way you want it, electronic catalogue and all. You deserve it. You are still the girl from the Bronx baby, you just have a bigger closet now.”

Aliyana smiled gratefully at him and ate her food, the two fell back into a pleasant conversation, and when it was time to go, Rafael put cash on the table, offered his arm to his wife as they stood up and walked her outside. There he kissed her sweetly, holding her face and looking into her eyes as she kissed the palms of his hands. He regrettably had to soon let go and head back to the grueling court room, but he felt better now, have has seeing her smiling face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later the jury was in and they found Adam Cain guilty. As Cain was remanded to Rikers, Jocelyn walked out of the court room, flanked by the detectives.

Not long after, Amanda, Jocelyn, and Liv, stood on the Courthouse steps, the small mob of Press waiting down below for statements.

"Congratulations, Counselor," said Amanda, as Rafael came down to join them.

Barba smiled in thanks, but humbly shook his head, as he came to a halt between Amanda and Jocelyn, "Good Jury. They looked past Cain's image, saw him for what he really is."

"You told me I wouldn't like you when this was over," Jocelyn spoke up, "You were right."

Rafael smirked at the girl's words, "What do I do now?" Jocelyn asked, with a gentle shake of her head. "My reputation's-"

"The thing about America," Rafael interrupted, lifting an arm to reach out and touch Jocelyn's arm, meeting the woman's gaze as he speaks, "This Country loves a comeback."  
She gave him a small smile and went to walk away with Olivia and Amanda.

“Jocelyn, hold on for one minute,” Rafael called. The young woman turned and Olivia and the Amanda stepped away, letting the two talk.

“Look, I am sorry for what has happened for your career and I want to help,” he reached into his pocket pulling out a small silver card and handing it to her, “My wife, she runs Riverway Company, the consulting and PR firm. Give her a call, her cell phone is on the back, and she will do everything she can to help you get everything back on track.”

Jocelyn looked at him in surprise, “Your wife is Aliyana… Barba. Of course, I don’t know why I didn’t make the connection before. The online magazine that I write the dating column for did a spread on her. She is really… impressive.”

Rafael smirked, “You have no idea. She’s awaiting your call,” he said before he headed toward the press swarm, ready to answer a few questions.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aliyana sat at her desk, flipping through paperwork on her tablet. Her hair was piled on her head, held by two pencils and she chewed on her lip as she changed terms and sent them to legal.

“Hmm, what has you thinking so hard?” a low voice asked her. Aliyana’s closed her eyes in annoyance, taking a deep breathe she looked up to see Jonathan Conrad.

“Just some new contracts, what can I do for you Mr. Conrad?” she asked as politely as she could.

Jonathan sucked his as he entered the office, “Oh Ali, how long have we known each other? Please, John. And you know, you could finally go out to dinner with me, if you really wanted to do something for me.”

“John,” Aliyana had a tight smile, “Like I said the many other times you have asked me out to dinner, I am married. Happily, so if there’s anything else?”

“Well, now that you mention it… I heard you got that military contract and I was wondering if you needed my help. I would be happy to offer Conrad Associates services… a partnership sounds nice,” he sat on the arm of the chair in front of her desk.

Aliyana’s smile prevailed and she blinked long and hard, “John, as wonderful as that proposition sounds I believe Riverway will be more than capable of handling the work. If that’s all, I do have a meeting-”

“Oh come on Ali-“

“Aliyana, only my husband calls me Ali.”

“Aliyana, we both know that work load is far too big for your company. And the two of us would make an amazing team,” John argued, “I mean, you need my help darlin’.”

Aliyana’s face dropped its smile and she took a deep breathe, “Johnathan, my company is completely able to take the work load. That is why the United States government chose my company. I have an office in nearly every state and am making my way into Europe this summer. I am thriving, without your help and fully believe-no, I know I will continue to do so without your help. So if you please, I have a meeting.”

She directed her hand toward the door and John begrudgingly left, mumbling” You’ll be asking for my help, just you watch,” and Aliyana rolled her eyes as she watched him walk away, she turned to her secretary who looked up at her.

“Never,” she began, “Let that man into my office again.”

He secretary nodded with a smirk and Aliyana headed to the conference room, smoothing her white crop top and pulling her phone of the picket of her high-waist soft pink wide legged pants.

As her sparkly pink and gold Louis Vuitton’s clicked against the floor she sent a text to her husband,

Why, oh why can’t people be as wonderful as you? Love you, thinking about you.

She pressed send and her phone, and after a few moments it chimed with a reply,

It is you who is wonderful, mi amor. Not I, though just being in your presence does make me a better man. What’s wrong?

She sighed,

You sir do not give yourself enough credit. And nothing to be worried about, just an… annoying and difficult person. Makes me miss you even more.

He responded quickly,

Well I am sorry people are pendejos baby, but I am even more sorry that I will be home very, very late tonight.

Aliyana frowned as she entered the conference room and paused before responding,

What do you think about getting a dog? I mean I love you babe and am so proud of what you do but I hate being in that apartment alone.

She waited at the head of the table with baited breathe, her teeth gnawing at her lip as her employees entered and sat around her, finally her phone pinged his response.

If it will make you feel better baby, I’m all for it. We can go this weekend and pick out a dog.

Aliyana smiled and spun her chair around like a child, her employees watching amused. They loved their boss, she knew how to have fun but also how to get work done.

Yayyy!!!!! That makes me so happy!!!! I’ll see you when you get home tonight Counselor. I have to stop spinning in my chair giddily while my employees are watching. Talk to you later mi amor.

She set down her phone and with a smile she looked at her employees, who were in return were smiling back at her.

“So, back to work,” Aliyana joked and the room chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment your thoughts! Only helpful criticism though please.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything pertaining to Law and Order SVU, if I did I would be making Raul Esparza the star in every episode.


End file.
